Single Ladies
by BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Fill to an old GKM prompt. Kurt and his two single ladies decide to have another little dance practice in the basement.


**GKM prompt #5 for the night: Kurt, Brittany and Tina - Single Ladies.**

**Wasn't really much to go on, but I think I managed it anyway :D**

* * *

Thankfully the whole issue with him hiding from his dad in the far depth of his closet was over. He'd finally managed to bring himself to tell him he wasn't really dating Tina, managed to bring himself to tell his father that he hated football (though he was going to stay on the team, at least for now. The miniscule but still existing reprieve it gave him in the halls was delightful) and most important of all – he'd finally managed to tell his dad that he was indeed very much gay.

He really should have figured that his father already knew though. Nobody in this world knew him better than his dad.

So, this time when he'd wanted to bring his two friends to dance with him in the basement he'd simply waved and smiled at his dad when they passed him in his recliner on the way from the front door to his bedroom, only to receive a nod in return.

They didn't dance to Beyonce today though, instead opting to just dance out to Kurt's extensive playlist of up-beat songs, simply goofing around blowing off some pent up steam. Kurt was twirling Tina around as Brittany shook her hips behind them, all three of them panting slightly from the hilarious exercise. Then Brittany took hold of Kurt's soft hands and spun him around before dipping him, making them all laugh from how ridiculous they looked. At one point Kurt watched and shimmied his shoulders as Tina led Brittany into a tango-like dance, both of them trying to look serious only to fail and fall into a new fit of giggles.

"I-I-I don't th-think I can dance any more you g-guys," Tina finally laughed out breathlessly as a Shakira song faded out. She could feel her legs shaking from sheer exertion, having bounced around with the other two and on her own for the better part of the last hour, and she quickly stumbled over to the bed in the far corner, slumping down on the comforter and closing her eyes momentarily.

Kurt and Brittany looked at each other, shrugged and decided to join the tired Asian – Kurt first taking a slight detour to turn off the blasting music.

Soon all three were laying sprawled out beside each other on the bed, letting out the occasional giggle as they cuddled up together and simply rested their exhausted bodies.

"Well, that was fun," Kurt giggled after a while, his head resting on Tina's tummy with Brittany's resting on his chest.

"Yeah," Tina breathed out, carding her hand gently through Kurt's disheveled hair, who in turn is far too tired to berate her for it – not to mention it already is as messed up as it will get.

"I'm glad Lord Tubbington gave me back my car keys so I could come over. He's stopped smoking though," Brittany added with a huge smile, and the other two locked eyes before deciding to let it go. "At least that's what he told me..."

Once again the room fell in silence, only their ragged breaths disrupting the complete and utter peace around them. Kurt closed his eyes, turning his head and snuggling his nose down into Tina's stomach, making her titter faintly before she buried her face deeper into one of Kurt's pillows, Brittany already half asleep where she lay on his chest.

It wasn't long before three soft snores could be heard, and when Burt came down to check up on the three he merely smiled at the sight of the three fatigued teens before going back upstairs to watch a reprise of Top Gear.

* * *

Kurt awoke awhile later to something snuffling up his neck, and he shrieked, loudly, when he realized that it was Brittany laying kiss upon kiss up the expanse of his pearly white neck.

"What are you doing?!" he cried out and pushed her off him, staring with wide eyes at her, not able to believe what had just happened. Beside him Tina woke up, wiping away a tiny speck of drool from the corner off her mouth.

"Whassgoingon?" she murmured, still half asleep and only able to look at them with half opened eyes.

"Brittany was kissing me!" Kurt exclaimed, not taking his sight off the blonde should she attack his neck again. "Why did you kiss me?! I'm gay, remember?!" She really should remember that, Kurt thought, it had only been a few days since he'd come out to the glee club, only to receive some raised eyebrows and 'well, duh's' in reply.

"Well, duh!" Oh the irony... "Santana explained how you're a dolphin," this made Kurt, and Tina, raise their eyebrows, "but she also said you were a single lady, and how if you're a single lady you probably wouldn't get any sweet dolphin kisses, and I know I'm not a dolphin – I might be an otter though – but I thought it couldn't hurt, could it?"

Her explanation was confusing, Kurt couldn't understand much of it, only that she hadn't meant anything bad by kissing him – and that she apparently was an otter? - and her hopeful look was way too adorable, so he took her manicured hand in his and smiled.

"No, it's okay sweetie. Though I don't think you should do that again, I think I will wait for another... dolphin?" that was what she had called him right? "...to kiss me, okay?" he explained to her, tucking a stray curl of blonde hair back behind her ear.

"Okay!" she said happily, beaming at him. She then tackled him into a hug, but he was somewhat used to her antics and just went with it, bringing his arms around her middle and hugging her back tightly.

Drawing back Brittany then looked behind Kurt, straight at Tina where she had laid back again, now carding her fingers through her hair, watching the other two. "Tina! You're a single lady too, right?"

"Um, y-yeah?" Tina stuttered out confused with where the blonde was going with this. Kurt simply sat there, biting his fist to keep from laughing out loudly, understanding where this was going.

"So do _you_ wanna make out?" Brittany asked sweetly.

Glancing over at Kurt who was now doubled over, shoulders shaking from repressed laughter, Tina finally managed to stutter out a small "S-s-sure," before the blonde was on her, her soft lips locking against her own.

Tina had never been kissed before, and though she considered herself straight she really didn't mind kissing Brittany. She was gentle, though a little energetic with her kissing, and Tina soon found herself opening her lips slightly, letting the blonde girl's tongue coil around her own as she brought her hands up to curl her fingers into the older girls hair, paying no heed to the fact that they were being watched.

Kurt, who had quickly stopped laughing once the two girls had become lip-locked, simply sat there watching, as if in a trance.

There were two girls kissing in his bed.

There were two _girls_ kissing in _his bed_.

Kurt knew that this was a dream to most of the teenage boy population in Lima, to have two girls making out in front of them, and in their own bed no less, but Kurt really was not one of them. Never had he even entertained the thought. He always imagined there to be boys before him, never girls, never his two seemingly straight friends.

And they were in his bed.

In. His. Bed.

Kissing.

Was it ironic or was it ironic that it was the capital G gay guy of McKinley High that had this happening to him?

Should he tell them to stop? He should tell them to stop, shouldn't he? Tell them that if they wanted to make out with each other they should do so somewhere that was preferably not. His. Bed.

But he couldn't open his mouth to say those few words necessary. Couldn't do much of anything really but watch with wide open eyes as the two began trailing kisses down the other's necks, leaving hickeys and bite marks in their wake.

He watched them as they began to whimper, to whine and moan as their hands slowly began to wander. He watched Brittany's hands travel up Tina's sides to rest on her breasts, squeezing them gently over the fabric covering them. He watched Tina's hands disappear under Brittany's skirt, probably to rest on her thighs or ass. He watched as they began to peel their clothes off, one piece at a time, and he couldn't find it within himself to tell them to stop. Couldn't find it within himself to walk away. Couldn't find it within himself to _look_ away.

So he sat there, observing with unblinking eyes as there were suddenly two practically naked girls lying on top of each other in his bed, making out and touching, with him sitting _right there_.

What was worse though was that he felt something stirring within his own pants. He didn't know why, didn't want to know why really, but he was slowly hardening in his tights. Maybe it was the moans that rang through his basement, maybe it was the low shrieks Tina gave out every now and then when Brittany brushed her hand over her bare nipples – they seemed really sensitive by the way Kurt noted – or maybe it was the sight of something so blatantly sexual before him.

But he was hardening. There was no doubt about that. All the blood in his body seemed to rush down to center itself in his penis, and he was completely hard before the girls had even removed their panties. Which was currently happening before his unbelieving eyes.

Kurt watched with horrid yet fascinated eyes as Tina began to trail her fingers over Brittany's shaved mound, how she carefully dipped her fingers between the slick folds and caressed the little nub there, making Brittany pant loudly where she was kissing alternatively nibbling the Asian's shoulder. Kurt watched as Tina's finger slowly, utterly slowly, completely disappeared into Brittany's slippery hole, how she began to finger the blonde with slow, careful movements.

Kurt suddenly locked eyes with Tina as she added another finger to the one already fucking the blonde, and he could tell she knew he was hard as rock where he sat watching them. He could see it in her eyes, the way she glanced down towards to where his prominent bulge stretched the material of his tights, the way she licked her lips afterwards.

But he didn't care, couldn't care, not when Brittany began to move herself backwards, trying to push herself down harder against Tina's fingers, trying to get her deeper. Not when the blonde was giving out such wonderful noises, noises that went straight to his cock, making him harden even further, making him leak. He had never seen such an erotic sight, and he had watched his fair share of porn over the last couple of years.

Soon Tina had flipped Brittany over, so that she was the one on top, and she was now fucking the blonde quickly with three fingers, curling them on every stroke to make the older girl cry out in pleasure, Tina's thumb hastily ghosting over her clit.

Brittany was holding on tight to Tina's shoulders, burying her face in the younger's neck as she cried out and came, and Kurt saw how Tina's hand was suddenly being drenched in a gush of fluid as the blonde began to convulse under her.

He could see how the Asian girl fucked the tall blonde all through her orgasm before she gently pulled out her fingers, rolling off the older girl to lie beside her, softly caressing her stomach as Brittany calmed down from her high.

Brittany then looked over, once she had managed to catch her breath, and rose herself up on her elbow to place kiss after kiss on Tina's neck. Sitting up completely Brittany sat herself between the Asian's thighs, kneading them as she continued trailing open mouthed kisses down the younger's body.

Kurt saw Tina's fists beginning to clench themselves around his sheets as Brittany trailed a talented tongue around the dark-haired girls nipples, and he could see the way Brittany used her nails to scratch down Tina's thighs, making her whimper as shivers rolled through her body.

He watched as Brittany scooted herself down, how she let her tongue travel in circles over the other girl's body, around her navel, over her hips. How it dipped down to lap at her quivering thighs, now spread wide to allow the blonde all the access she needed.

Tina beckoned Kurt over to her, and soon she was massaging his bulge through his tights, in time to the slow circles Brittany's tongue was leaving on Tina's own body.

Kurt groaned, throwing his head back as there was finally something to relieve the pressure in his groin. He pressed himself up, up into the Asian's eager palm, grinding himself into it as he watched the blonde beginning to lick her way inside the virgin girl's body, seemingly enjoying her taste as she slurped her way around her sex.

Hurriedly pushing down his tights Kurt reclaimed his seat by Tina's side, and she soon curled her fingers around his proud and jutting cock, softly beginning to stroke the angry red shaft as she herself began to moan when she felt herself being slightly breached by the older girl's tongue and fingers.

The basement was filled to the brim with various moans and mewls in mere moments, and Kurt soon found himself faintly sweating from the effort of trying to hold off his release in favor of watching the girls, of watching Tina release several broken cries as her orgasm began to crawl upon her, of watching Brittany stroke herself as she continued to lick and finger the younger teen eagerly as she moaned continuously into Tina's slick folds.

But with a series of quick strokes around her own clit Brittany screamed out her second orgasm into Tina's sex, the vibrations against her clit and her folds making her come too in a silent shudder. Watching the other two reach their release Kurt found himself lost in his own pleasure, and suddenly he was coming, releasing his cum all over Tina's body, over her supple breasts and her neck, her face...

All that could be heard was harsh breaths from all three teens. Looking over his younger friend Kurt felt slightly guilty over painting her face and her body in his cum, so he lent himself down and began to slowly lick every speck of it away from her skin. First from her breasts and her nipples, making her shiver from how sensitive she was, then from her collarbone and the length of her neck. Finally he licked away every salty drop from her chin and her cheek before placing a soft peck upon her lips in apology.

It was a tranquil peace around them as they all came down from their highs, and Kurt felt a sudden rush of affection towards his two friends as he watched them quietly. He couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else, but with these two it felt strangely right, to simply let everything out and just have fun.

It didn't mean anything in the end, but it had been fun while it lasted.

And should anyone ask Kurt he could now with complete conviction say that he honestly preferred men. For while he did appreciate the female body there was something about the muscles belonging to a man that had him on his knees, drooling.

Though that didn't mean he couldn't be interested in maybe having a repeat with his two single ladies.

After all, it could be a while before he found himself another dolphin.

* * *

**Last prompt for the night guys! Hopefully I'll be back real soon with more gkm fills ;)**


End file.
